


Такая нормальная жизнь

by Ipocrita



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ipocrita/pseuds/Ipocrita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вот, Феникс уничтожен, мир постепенно возвращается в колею, все счастливы. И только Хоуп чувствует себя потерянной среди пустыни маленькой девочкой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Такая нормальная жизнь

Первые дни после войны всегда полны радости, даже если потеряно было больше, чем спасено. Грусть приходит потом, сначала чувствуешь только удовлетворение, ликование, радость от победы.  
Может быть, гордость, если есть за что.  
Капитан Америка лично жал Хоуп руку. Для нее это не слишком много значило, она узнала об этом человеке так недавно, и для нее он был всего лишь лидером Мстителей, а не легендой трех поколений. В будущем о нем не вспоминали, там вообще был недостаток героев.   
Хоуп знала в жизни одного человека, чьей похвалой могла бы гордиться. Но Кейбл ее не хвалил. И не ругал. Он обнял ее, погладил по волосам. Пахло от него химической дрянью из медотсека и чистым бельем. Она старалась не смотреть на его ссохшуюся, костлявую руку, почти без мышц. Хотя она спасала ему жизнь, уничтожая ТО-вирус, но все равно чувствовала вину.  
На уроках она сидела одна. Другие не горели желанием с ней общаться, она не хотела общаться с ними. Одиночество было ей привычно. Она мечтала вернуться в это время, в эту школу, всю свою жизнь, но теперь ей снились желтые пески Оклахомы, Канзаса и штата Нью-Йорк, поля пшенице в Австралийском городке, рыжие волосы матери, которая так неуверенно сжимала автомат. Она с улыбкой вспоминала огненные дожди, от которых защищал купол последнего человеческого города, где она впервые влюбилась. Тогда огонь, падающий с неба, ее пугал. Сейчас она бы многое отдала, чтобы вновь им полюбоваться.  
В школе была свежая еда, чистые мягкие постели и сменная одежда. Хоуп не знала, откуда берутся деньги на содержание учеников, но ей даже давали что-то вроде стипендии, карманные деньги на кино и мороженое. В кино она ходила одна, в кафе сидела так же.   
Мутанты ее немного сторонились.  
Что самое ужасное, она чувствовала пустоту где-то внутри, где раньше все горело, взрывалось эмоциями, гнало ее вперед. Та часть ее души, что ждала Феникса, готова была им стать, просто исчезла, даже пепла не осталось, чтобы возродить.  
Это странное ощущение, когда ты стал героем, но больше себя им не чувствуешь.  
Она должна была стать Мессией мутантской расы. Ей не хотелось, но это вроде как давало ей оправдание. Всей той крови, которую ради нее пролили, и о которой она не просила.   
Иногда ей снился Курт. То, с какой спокойной улыбкой он умирал.   
Он в нее верил, правда, и смотрел как на Деву Марию. Многие так на нее смотрели. Были и те, в ком она чувствовала ненависть.  
В первый день в школе она нарвалась на драку, без всяких там способностей, куда там. Одна из старых учениц, считавшая себя ни много ни мало уже полноценным Иксменом, попыталась высказать ей претензии по поводу страданий своих друзей.  
Хоуп слышала, что из-за нее Карма потеряла ногу. Что были другие погибшие, помимо Курта.   
Логан так много рассказывал про своего синего друга, что Хоуп ловила себя на мысли: "Я знаю его всю жизнь".  
\- Ней, забери меня отсюда, - последний раз она говорила таким тоном, когда умирала от голода посреди пустыни, в которую превратился мир. Ей было пять или шесть, не больше. После того случая она никогда больше не жаловалась и не канючила, как другие дети. Кейбл растил хорошего маленького солдата.  
Так вышло, что война закончилась, и солдату стало некуда идти.  
\- Хоуп, ты взрослая, - Кейбл смотрел на нее неодобрительно, но потом вздохнул и прижал к себе. - Ты должна попробовать жить сама. Я очень люблю тебя, но не могу всю жизнь быть рядом. Ты отлично справлялась тут. И тебе нужно собственное место в жизни.  
Он говорил так, словно решил заменить профессора Ксавье. Тогда Хоуп отворачивалась, и шла к Магнето. Она знала, где он живет теперь, и, как ни странно, для нее Эрик был героем ни меньше, чем капитан Америка для кого-то. Эрик говорил просто и честно, не боялся действовать, и всегда мог успокоить ее, не играя роль доброго папочки.  
\- Как я могу найти свое место в жизни, если всю жизнь оно было рядом с Нейтом? - спросила она сердито, разглядывая свои колени. Под формой там были ссадины, криво залепленные пластырем с динозаврами. - Если все, что я делала в жизни, это подавала ему патроны, прикрывала спину и пыталась выжить?  
\- Ты спасла мир, вернула мутантам способности, - Эрик не любил улыбаться, но было что-то теплое в его голосе, чего другие не замечали, и что Хоуп улавливала, потому что только к такому тону и привыкла. Кейбл даже разговаривал приказами, потому что вокруг них всегда было поле боя. Эрик был таким же.  
\- Ты героиня, Хоуп.  
\- Тогда почему я протираю штаны в этой чертовой школе? Чему меня там научат? Я знаю все, что нужно для выживания! Ни один из этих детей и недели бы в будущем не протянул! Что мне сможет дать мисс Прайд, мистер Маккой? Я первый раз шила рваную рану в пять лет, а в шесть вытаскивала из спины Нейтана картечь!  
\- Может, тебе просто надо научиться чуть большему, чем выживать.  
Это было так странно слышать от человека, который все еще видел вокруг себя войну и холокост, что Хоуп даже задумалась.

\- Ты мог бы взять меня в команду! - она кричала, наверное, так на Нейтана лишь второй раз в жизни. Или третий, никто из них не считал, слишком уж редкие случаи. - Неужели я хуже Домино? Или Колосса? Господи, отец, я победила Темного Феникса, я разорвала Бастиона на молекулы, почему я не могу просто быть в твоей команде?  
Кейбл так и не смог ей объяснить. Может, он тоже хотел, чтобы она научилась чему-то, что он никогда не смог бы ей дать.

Ей снилось будущее. Пустыня, запах жареных крыс, пота и пороха. Разжигание огня каждый раз превращалось в целый обряд. Как ужасно все было тогда, но сколько было надежды.  
Хоуп чувствовала себя пустой, как обертка от конфеты, и Феникс больше не шептал ей о надежде и возрождении. Она выжгла сама себя изнутри, и иногда ей снова хотелось броситься к Росомахе и кричать.  
\- Логан, пожалуйста, убей меня, Логан, я вся горю! Это так адски больно! Логан!  
Но это стало бы еще большим унижением.

Она ходила на свои одинокие вечерние сеансы кино. Покупала себе косметику, и всякую вкусно-пахнущую химию для душа, еду, о которой всю жизнь мечтала. Внутри перекати-поле пересекало выжженную пустыню с указателем на Уэстчестер.


End file.
